nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Themes
Content sufficiency This will really depend on whether there's something specific about each of the themes besides their aesthetic. Specific enemies/hazards/interactive objects that will solely appear in a few themes and not others (could be the case, not sure how we'll verify this in a way that other users can see it). From the opening sentence though, it looks like it's going to purely describe details in the backgrounds and I don't think a page that's going to go into intricate details about what a background looks like is ideal for the mainspace. 17:42, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I encountered Soldiers fist time since 10 levels, so they seem to appear only in castle theme. I won't wonder at all if Buzzsaws appears tomorrow as well, because there were none on May 21st stage- -- 21:36, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :@RSK: For each theme, the following content will be covered: background, skins for the platform, notable aethsetic content for the platforms, and exclusive enemies. There will also be a section covering the music that is assigned to each theme. -- 03:33, May 21, 2016 (UTC) : I have kept track of all theme-related stuffs for every theme, and I have plans to make this page somewhat decent with like a table or something with theme descriptions, exclusive content and the days in which they appear. Sadly I'm kinda super busy and tired with irl stuff atm, so that's that. Plus if you were not aware, making image files for this game takes a long while (about 50% of the daily hours I dedicate to this wiki). Oh and we should totally rename this page to "Themes (Leap Day)" cause that's gonna be confusing as heck for the people who wanna use this wiki. :Also NOBODY are you sure there's not other theme-specific elements, like flails or firebars? Cause we've seen the former multiple times in only one theme and the latter in only two, which would lead to believe they are theme-specific as well. : 07:29, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::As long as their characteristics extend beyond aesthetics, I'm willing to give this page a shot. Wouldn't it be better to put this information in a table though? ::I guess the only other concern I have at this point is...just because you don't see it in a level theme doesn't mean it will never show up, isn't that so? Like if the level is randomly building parts, and there's lot of parts, maybe that one section just hasn't shown up for some other themes but could very well possibly show up in the future. Unless there is a definite way of verifying that there is no way that this element could not show up in a certain theme and this source could also be verified publicly (which I guess would be to bug Nitrome...smh). 09:30, May 21, 2016 (UTC) That's pretty like it in few months at least. -- 11:11, May 21, 2016 (UTC) : RSK, the thing is that themes don't affect level chunk generation. These depend on the level seed (aka the date of the level) as well as other factors such as difficulty curves. Themes are (seemingly, but very likely) appearing in a set loop or pattern. The elements that are affected by themes are not chunk generation, which is hardly predictable even with months of levels to the test, but rather the enemies in them. Specific chunks have enemies in them that are only defined by the theme, and we've already seen that a bunch. The chunk basically has an enemy slot which has to meet specific characteristics (you couldn't put a soldier at the same spot as a spitting vine), and that enemy slot is filled according to the theme criteria. So it's kinda very easy to tell which enemies can spawn in what theme (in fact, I can already do that now). : 13:48, May 21, 2016 (UTC) : According to this edit by Sim533, there are official names for all themes. If so can someone please give me a link to the official source, or at least make a reference in the article. : 15:27, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Something tells me that these names are only found in the source files, which I'm not necessarily certain if that constitutes to being "official", considering how source filenames tend to be simplified for the sake of remembrance and such. 04:03, May 30, 2016 (UTC)